Fantasies of Fangirls
by Loverly Light
Summary: Netto and company explore a completly nondescript building. The building may be nondescript, but the things that occur inside can certainly be described, and with one word: insane.


Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Rockman.EXE, and I most likely never will.

Pairing warnings: Hints of LaikaXJasmine, NettoXMeiru, NettoXJasmine and YaitoXNetto, and EnzanX um… well, any of the girls really. Obviously, most if not all of these are one-sided. Oh, and one-sided TeslaXLaika. That's probably my favorite destined-only-to-be-one-sided pairing. (Since Subaru loves Luna back!! -cough- Gomen, gomen. On to the story!)

Fantasies of Fangirls

"Remind me again Hikari: Why are we doing this?" Enzan asked the younger boy as the walked through the winding corridors of a nondescript building.

"…Let's go this way!" Netto decided as he pretended like Enzan didn't exist. Along with the two were some girls: Meiru, Yaito, and Jasmine. Oh, and Laika. Netto wasn't sure why Laika came along, he didn't invite him… well, actually he wasn't sure who he invited to come with him, or if he invited anyone. They all just ended up following him.

Meiru hummed quietly to herself as she skipped along at Netto's side. Yaito was following on the other side, and Jasmine was close behind him. Enzan and Laika were left to follow a short distance behind, glaring daggers at the back of Netto's completely oblivious head. Why did he, the King of Denseness, have girls following him everywhere, while they had absolutely no fangirls? It defied all laws of nature, up to and including the strong nuclear force.

Just when Enzan was decided that it might not defy the law of gravity, and the actual reason girls were attracted to him was the massive amounts of curry he devoured, causing him to gain mass, the lights went off.

Four girly squeals (_Four? _Enzan thought in confusion) rang out, and a worried voice said:

"W-What happened, Netto-kun?"

"I…I'm not sure, Yaito-chan…"

"Hey, I asked you too…"

"Oh, sorry… I'm not sure Jasmine…"

"Netto!"

"What?"

Netto's extreme denseness was unable to continue drawing attention to itself, however, as an extremely scary face appeared before the group. Several frightened screams were heard at the horrible figure in front of them, the only source of light in the area emanating from below the horrible apparition…

Then, all of a sudden, the lights flickered on, compliments of an annoyed looking Tesla-chan. Her eyes soon widened, however, at the sight in front of her. Standing in front of a small group of kids she recognized most of (_In fact, I'm on a team with most of them…my life stinks.) _was Master Fuuten, making some sort of face and holding a flashlight shining up at his face. Jasmine, Meiru, and Yaito were all clinging on to Netto: somewhat typical. However, Enzan was sitting in a corner pouting over the fact that not one of the girls liked him, and Laika was clinging onto Jasmine as though his life depended on it.

Tesla blinked, then walked off.

"I think the stress has started getting to me… that scene made absolutely no sense. How could Laika like the Chionese girl more than me?"

Authors notes: Well, that was fun. And pointless. Oh well, I have a bunch of ideas I'm working on and have been unable to finish, so I decided to write down this short idea I got when my brothers were playing around. All credit goes to my brother for Fuuten being the one holding the flashlight, the rest of the attendees are my fault. -grin- It probably would have been funnier to have Laika cling onto one of the boys, probably Enzan to make Enzan feel even sorrier for himself, but I don't like to write even things like that. And besides, despite his appearance, Laika-kun is very manly in attitude. As opposed to Tsukasa… -cough- Anyway, poking fun at the characters was just that, fun. I think they all rock, well, except for Fuuten… he's kinda weird… Anyway, it's interesting that, while he has a bunch of fangirls in real life, I don't think Enzan has any fangirls in the actual games… Blues does, though. (Actually, besides Rhythm, the orange DNN navi is the only girl I like paired with Blues, others just make very little sense to me… I can't really imagine Blues.EXE paired with anyone, he wouldn't care about her enough.) Ja, bye bye!


End file.
